Queen of Cupcakes
by TempestJo
Summary: Booth and Brennan go to a costume party..
1. Chapter 1

Brennan unzipped her field jumpsuit and stepped out of it, careful not to touch any of the slime covering the outside of it. No doubt it had a specific name, but at the moment she didn't care. It was cold, and smooshy, and stringy and green. Slime. Blech.

Booth handed her a steaming coffee cup. "Here."

"Thanks Booth." She took a sip. "You'll have the remains.."

Booth interrupted. "Sent to lab. Yep. Do you want a garbage bag to put that in?" He pointed at the jumpsuit lying on the ground.

She studied it. "Yeah. Hodgins might want to have a look at it."

Booth shuddered.

"What?" Brennan asked. "It's just slime Booth."

"It smells like rotten eggs and it looks like dog vomit. It's gross."

"That would be the sulpher content."

"Yeah. It's still gross."

Brennan smiled ruefully. "Yeah it is. But don't tell Hodgins I said that!"

Booth draped an arm around her shoulders and guided her back to the SUV.

"Going to the Halloween dance Bones?"

"Of course!" She smiled. "I love Halloween!"

He unlocked the SUV. "I know. Are you going as Wonder Woman again?"

She got in and put her seatbelt on. "No." She shook her head. "Not this year."

Booth stared at her as he started the engine. "Really? But you always go as Wonder Woman."

She shrugged and looked out the window. "Not this year."

Booth turned the SUV around and started driving back down the dirt road towards town.

"What are you going as then?" He asked, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

She mumbled something.

"The Queen of WHAT?" He looked confused.

"The Queen of Cupcakes." Brennan said louder, glaring at him.

"There is no such thing."

"Is too."

"Nooo…. That's the Queen of Hearts, Bones, from Alice in Wonderland."

"Where is Wonderland? Is it like Disneyland? My father hated Disneyland. Goofy sneezed so hard his head came off."

Booth stared at her in silence.

Brennan stared back. "What?"

"Goofy's head fell off?"

"Yes. It was raining and he had a cold."

Booth raised his eyebrows. "That must have been traumatic."

Brennan shrugged again. "Not really. And I'm still going to be the Queen of Cupcakes."

"But Bones,"

"No. I'm the Queen of Cupcakes."

"Do you even like cupcakes?" Booth asked, giving in. He'd never seen her eat one, that's for sure.

He glanced at her face and almost drove off the road.

She looked absolutely ravenous, like she was visualizing licking the icing off the top, taking small bites and chewing slowly…

He swerved back onto the road and she turned to smile at him, the hungry look still in her eyes.

"I adore cupcakes. But only the ones I make. My cupcakes are The Best."

Booth swallowed, and focused on the road.

She looked like a woman who was anitcipating a night of passion filled sex.

And now he wanted some too.

And he hated cupcakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Angela strolled into Brennan's office with her drawing book tucked under her arm.

"Here is that reconstruction you wanted. It doesn't match any of the missing people on file unfortunately." She said, eyeballing Booth, who was stretched out on the couch with his eyes closed.

What a hunk of a man.

Brennan held out her hand for the picture. "Thanks Ange, we'll run it on tv and see if anyone comes forward with information."

Angela gave it to her and then put her hand on her hip and nodded at Booth. "What's up with Sleeping Beauty over there?"

Booth snorted. "I'm not sleeping. I'm just shutting my eyes for a moment."

Angela smirked. "Yah. Right." She turned to Brennan again. "So did you decide what to be for the Halloween dance yet?"

Brennan nodded. "I'm going as the Queen of Cupcakes."

Angela opened her mouth. "Oh, REALLY? Well, that should be interesting.. Who's the lucky man?"

Brennan shot her a Look. "I'm going by myself."

"Ok then." Angela winked and slyly asked. " Who is taking you home?"

Brennan looked at her with a secret smile and then looked at Booth.

Angela gasped in delight. "Does he know yet?"

Brennan shook her head, no.

"Do I know what?" Booth asked drowsily, waking up again.

Angela turned to face him, a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Do you like cupcakes, Booth?"

"Why?" He said cautiously.

"Just curious."

"Then, not really, no." He stared at her like she had two heads.

Brennan spoke up. "That's because you haven't had MY cupcakes yet. My cupcakes are the best."

Angela nodded. "You're going to love Brennan's cupcakes Booth."

"Have you had them?"

Angela shook her head. "No. But I know these things." She winked at Brennan again and walked out.

Booth stared after her.

"What was that about?" He finally asked.

Brennan tapped on her keyboard. "Just Ange being Ange." She smiled secretively.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Hodgins looked up from his microscope to find Booth leaning on his station watching him. He jumped reflexively.

"Dude, don't sneak up on a person like that!"

Booth smiled and raised an eyebrow. "I didn't sneak."

"Yeah, ok man. You didn't sneak. You snuck right?" Hodgins rolled his eyes.

"That's right." Booth tapped the microscope. "Anything I should know about?"

Hodgins held up a finger in warning. "Don't touch the microscope."

He reached for a printout lying beside him and read it. "No. There is a light level of sulfur reducing bacteria, which accounts for the rotten egg smell you noticed, which incidentally probably hid the smell of decomp, passibly well anyways, the slime, aside from that which was normal pond muck, was a slime mold, Fuligo septica, which is very interesting to me, but not relevant to your case."

Booth looked at him. "Foolish what?"

Hodgins sighed. "Fuligo septica. Otherwise known as dog vomit slime mold."

Booth smirked. "That's what I said it was too."

Hodgins choked back a laugh. "Sure Booth."

Booth straightened up and adjusted his tie.

"Hodgins?"

Hodgins looked up again. This was unusual. "What?"

"What's the deal with cupcakes?"

Hodgins stared at him in silence.

Booth elaborated. "Bones is going to the party as the Queen of Cupcakes, and she gets this…..look on her face when she talks about them, but I've never actually seen her eat one, but you've known her longer…" His voice trailed off hopefully.

"Look? Like what kind of look?"

"Nevermind." Booth shook his head and started to walk away. He was probably just imagining it. Hodgins jumped up from his chair and ran after him, grabbing his arm.

"Wait Booth. I think I know what you're talking about. Angela does that too, only it's cherries. She will never eat cherries, except when she's about to have sex. Hightens the experience or something. When she starts talking cherries, I know it's going to be a good weekend."

Booth removed Jack's hand from his arm, his eyes wide. "This some strange squint chick thing?"

Hodgins shrugged. "Count your blessings man, I don't complain."

Booth nodded slowly. "Right. Thanks man."

Hodgins smiled widely. "No problem." He turned and went back to the lab, whistling cheerfully.

Booth stood in the hallway, his mind racing. Someone was going to get lucky on Halloween. She didn't have a boyfriend at the moment. He knew that.

Was he going to be the lucky guy?

Hodgins and Angela seemed to think so.

He knew there was only one way to be sure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four:**

Brennan walked into the diner, loaded with shopping bags. She put them on the ground beside her and sat down in the seat Booth had saved her.

"Are these for me?" She stole a fry. "Thanks."

Booth smiled. "Did you leave anything in the store?"

She looked at him puzzled. "Yes, of course. I couldn't carry everything, so they're delivering the rest. How did you know?"

He stared at her. "I was joking Bones, did you really buy out the store?"

She tilted her head and ate another fry. "No. Just got some necessities."

Somehow he doubted her idea of necessities was the same as his.

"Necessities huh? Whatcha got?" He nodded at the bags and took a long drink of coffee before picking up the fork and taking another bite of the huge piece of cake in front of him.

"You're eating cake! I thought you didn't like cake."

"I like cake. I just forget to eat it. Whats in the bags?" He asked again, changing the subject. He'd been craving it. But she didn't need to know that.

She opened one and peeked. "Baking stuff, food colouring, sprinkles, icing in a jar, cake mix." She opened the next. "A dress from that new store, pantyhose, new underwear......"

Booth choked on his coffee. She looked at him in surprise.

"Are you ok Booth?"

He took a deep breath and sputtered "Fine. Just fine. So you... got everything you need then?"

She looked at him with concern in her face. "Yes I did, but are you sure you're ok?"

He nodded and took another drink. "Coffee just went down the wrong way, that's all."

She thought for a moment. "Oh. Ok. So what did you want to meet me here about? Is there a new development in the case?"

He cleared his throat. "No, I've extended the search for a match though, we're scanning the Motor Vehicle Database hoping to find a match on a drivers license. Actually I was wondering.. I can't think of anything to be for the party, do you have any ideas?"

It was Brennan's turn to swallow wrong. She reached over and grabbed his coffee, taking a big gulp. She had ideas all right. But she didn't think he'd appreciate them. For some reason he didn't like to show off his body in public.

She stared at him thinking about how nice it would be if he went as Tarzan, in nothing but a loincloth.

He raised his eyebrows. "Bones."

She blinked. "Oh, umm, how about..." Various superhero's and half naked characters flitted through her mind. "Um, a detective? Like in those old movies." She winced, waiting for a retort. None came. She looked up at him and was startled to see a thoughtful look on his face..

"Like in the gangster movies?" He asked. "I could wear a fedora. That might be fun.. A trench coat." He nodded, sticking more cake in his mouth and chewing slowly. "I'll think about it. Thanks Bones."

She nodded.

"So how are you getting there?" He asked suddenly.

"Where?"

"The Halloween thing."

"Oh, I'm getting ready with Angela, we'll share a cab there."

He nodded.

A thought struck her. What if he had a date? Her plans would be ruined! "How about you?" She asked carefully.

"Probably I'll just get changed in my office and go straight from work." He replied.

She nodded again. "Oh, ok." She bit her lip. Now that she'd thought of it, she couldn't get the image of him leaving with someone else out of her mind. "What are you doing after?"

"Going home probably. Why?" He looked up hopefully.

"I was hoping maybe you might want to come over and watch a Halloween movie with me. Have some cupcakes?" She said nervously.

He breathed a silent sigh of relief. "Sounds great Bones. When did you get a tv?"

She relaxed. "I just bought it today. And a DVD player too."

He raised his coffee cup in a toast. "Bonus!"

She smiled winningly. "So you'll come then?"

Booth's heart skipped a beat. If Hodgins theory was right, they both would. But all he said was, "You bet. It sounds great."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Brennan ran to the door and threw it open. "ANGELA. You're here! Finally!"

Angela stood in the doorway poised to knock on the door, her mouth hanging open. She looked inside the apartment and gasped. "Sweetie!"

"I know!" Brennan exclaimed, "I bought more than I thought I did, I bought everything you told me to, and now I don't know what to do with it all! I still don't even know what half of this stuff is for." She waved at the bags everywhere.

"Girl." Angela said, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind her, "When you actually go shopping you do it well!"

"What's that mean?"

"Nevermind Sweetie, let's get crackin. Where's that tv you got?"

"In the bedroom. I set it up on my dresser."

Angela smirked. "Good plan! Now he'll never leave your bed."

"I was thinking it might make it easier to get him into it actually."

"That too." Angela laughed. She opened a bag and pulled out a box of candles. "Mmm. Cinnamon scented."

Brennan smiled. "Cinnamon is a natural aphrodisiac for males."

Angela smiled back. "So you _were _paying attention to that documentary I showed you. Excellent. Let's get busy."

When they were finished, everything was ready for the next night, the night of the Halloween party. Brennan sat down at her kitchen table with a sigh.

"That has to be the exhausting part of shopping." She said, resting her head on the table.

Angela popped open a can of pop and leaned against the counter. "Putting it all away? I agree."

"Angela?"

"What?"

"What if it all goes wrong? What if he won't cross the line? What if I spend the rest of my life alone, or he won't be my partner anymore?" Brennan traced a fibula on the table with her finger.

Angela pulled a chair up beside her and sat down. "Bren, he loves you. I'm sure of it. Before the surgery he loved you but he wouldn't admit it, and now he's ready to. I overheard him talking to Cam, and Sweetie if you tell him this he'll kill me, but he told her that he loved you. I'm sure it will work out just the way you want it to."

Brennan perked up at hearing what Booth had told Cam. "Yeah."

"Besides," Angela pointed out, "With that costume? What man could resist? I might have to cop a feel myself!" She teased.

Brennan burst out laughing. "Thanks Angela. You're a great friend."

Angela smirked. "Oh Sweetie, I know. But remember...."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Yes I know. You want...."

"DETAILS!" They shouted together with big smiles on their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Booth and Brennan met at the doors of the Jeffersonian. Both of them were carrying an enormous bag, which they tried to hide behind their backs.

"Booth! What are doing here?"

"Just picking up the last detail of my costume. What are you still doing here?"

"Waiting for Angela to bring her car round." She paused. "Are you being a detective?"

"Umm.. Sort of. I gotta go. I'll see you later!" Booth backed away and headed toward the lab.

"Whew. That was close." Thought Brennan, checking to make sure he hadn't been able to see any of her costume through the bag. She wanted him to be surprised.

Booth jogged into the lab and straight over to Hodgins. "Did you find it?"

Hodgins smiled and held up an extremely realistic spider that had a clip tacked to the bottom so you could put it on clothes. "it's a _Bagheera kiplingi_. The world's only known vegetarian spider. This one is fake though, not a specimen."

Booth stared at him. "Good to know. Wait? Vegetarian?"

Hodgins smiled bigger. "Yup! Can I ask why you're not wearing a snake instead? Most people who dress up as Indian Jones go for a snake effect."

Booth took the spider and placed it carefully in his bag. "Bones is scared of snakes."

Hodgins nodded as understanding dawned on him. "Good choice man. Good choice."

"What are you going to be?" Booth asked.

"A NASCAR driver. I even borrowed a car. I'm hoping maybe Angie will want to go for drive."

Booth laughed. "Want to go for a drive? She's going to want to actually drive the thing."

Hodgins just smiled. "Fine by me."

Booth hurried off towards the Hoover building to go get changed.

Brennan and Angela walked into Angela's apartment and dropped their stuff on the floor.

"First things first." Angela stated, clapping her hands together. "Hair."

"Can I just have a quick shower first? I was in limbo today, I smell musty."

Angela laughed. "You go right ahead. I'm going to get busy on my hair. Wait." She dumped Brennans bag out and selected the hot pink and black sequined bra and matching underwear set, and handed them to Brennan. "Just post those on after it will save you time. There's a bathrobe hanging on the back of the door if you want."

Brennan took them and headed for the shower.

Ten minutes later, she walked out in her glittery underwear, and picked up the curling iron. "What should I do here?"

Angela turned to look. "Bren, you're a bombshell! Let me do it, let's go for a high messy updo.."

Brennan smiled. "The icing on the cake?"

"You got it!"

An hour later they were both dressed and ready to go. Brennan's hair was piled on top of her head in a sexy style held up by a tiara, a thin back cardigan covered her shoulders, but still left most of her glittery bra exposed. A very short, very full, neon pink and black netting skirt with cupcakes appliquéd on it, stockings, and hot pink stilettos completed the outfit.

Angela stood back to get the full effect. "You might give Booth a heart attack you know." She teased.

Brennan looked at her in panic. "Should I change something?"

"No. Just be prepared to give him lots of mouth to mouth tonight." Angela laughed.

She was wearing a sexy cheerleader outfit.

"I think we're ready to go wow the crowd sweetie, and the cab just pulled up, let's roll!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Booth walked into the crowded room and weaved his way to the bar. A glossy blonde tried to ensnare him, but he managed to escape her clutching hands. The bartended looked up as he approached, and Booth did a double take. "Sweets?"

"Hey Agent Booth. Don't worry, you're not hallucinating. The real bartender is taking a phone call. I'm just filling in."

Booth shook his head in relief. "I'll have a beer please. Have you seen Bones yet?"

Sweets passed him the beer. "Her and Angela are holding court over by the race car."

"The race car? Hodgins brought it INSIDE?"

"That dude has some serious money man."

"No kidding." Booth paid for his drink and headed off in the direction Sweets had pointed out.

He made his way around the dance floor, past goblins, witches, and more than one clown.

They still gave him the heeby jeebies but not as bad as before. He figured shooting the one must have cured him somehow.

A busty brunette bumped into him and gave him a feel before moving on.

He smirked into his beer and sidestepped a couple furiously making out and scanned the room again. There was too many people.

He vaguely recognized a lab tech underneath layers of Eskimo gear, and spotted a mermaid that could only be Daisy. That girl could out perk the Legally Blonde chick.

He grabbed a chair and stood on it, craning his neck to see. Spotting the car, he jumped down and forced his way over to it, holding his beer above his head so that the gyrating dancers didn't spill it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Hodgins was leaning up against the car flirting with Angela when he found them.

Angela looked at him and squealed. "Booth! You look fantastic!"

Standing in the flashing lights his white shirt seemed to glow, highlighting his half exposed chest, defining his pectorals even more. His tan cargo pants hung from his hips, hugging his butt and thighs, accentuated by his gun attached to his side and accessorized by brown suspenders, to which he'd attached the fake spider. His hat was tipped at a rakish angle, covering most of his dark wavy hair and the aura of predator seemed to slink out in invisible tendrils from him, ensnaring any female who stepped within a ten foot radius. He ignored them all, but turned a dazzling smile on Angela.

He swept of his explorers hat and took a bow.

"Indiana Jones at your service." His cheek dimpled wickedly.

Angela fanned herself, laughing breathlessly. The man sure knew how to crank the sex appeal factor up a notch..

Brennan walked around the car and came to a full stop. Booth looked… Amazing. Hot. Rugged. And heart-stopping SEXY.

Angela spotted her and smirked. "Bren, there you are!"

Booth turned, and forgot his own name. She looked like a 4o's pinup girl who'd relocated to LA and taken to advertising cupcakes instead of war ads. She looked like a wet dream in the making. He swallowed and reminded himself to breathe..

"Bones! You look…Amazing!"

She came closer and touched the spider on his suspenders. "So do you.." They stared at each other, feeling the pull of sexual attractive and physical need. The world stood still till Hodgins coughed., feeling the need for some attention, "Anybody need a refill?"

Booth downed the rest of his beer and waved it at Hodgins, not able to take his eyes off Brennan. She blushed.

"Let's go dance." He offered his hand to her and she accepted. They moved out onto the dance floor.

Angela nudged Hodgins. "Do you think he knew she's always had a mad crush on Indiana Jones?"

Hodgins looked way too innocent. "I have no idea. I might have mentioned something in passing though."

Angela nodded and rolled her eyes. "Uh huh. You're just a romantic, and you know it."

Hodgins gasped theatrically. "Who me? Never. So about that drink?"

They linked arms and headed off to the bar.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Cam was talking to Sweets when Angela and Hodgins finally made it through the raucous crowd to the bar.

"Wow. Where did all these people come from?" Hodgins asked, putting his NASCAR helmet down on the bar with a thud. "They don't all work at the Jeffersonian do they?"

Cam smiled. "Only about half of them. They all brought someone. One of the door prizes this year is tickets for two for a weeklong cruise through the Mediterranean. Everybody wants to win."

Angela put her pom-poms on the bar next to Hodgins' helmet and smiled brightly. "Hey I wouldn't mind winning that. I could do with a weeklong party."

Hodgins groaned and ordered drinks for them.

Sweets leaned forward on his bar stool. "So are you two together again?" He studied them with interest.

All three others gaped at him.

Angela sniffed. "That's not any of your business Sweets, but for your information No. We are not. Of course who knows what may happen later..." She gave Hodgins a meaningful glance, "But that would still be none of your business."

Hodgins face brightened a bit and he whispered in Angela's ear, "I'll let you drive the car.."

Her face lit up. "Really? Awesome..."

Cam interrupted. "Sweets? How much did you drink when you were bartending?"

He was slowely falling off his stool.

He smiled brilliantly at her and tried to straighten up. "Just a bit." His words were definitely starting to slur.

Cam motioned to someone she saw dancing, and within seconds the mermaid was at Sweets arm. "Ooh, Lance-a-lot... You drank the rum didn't you? You know how hard that stuff hits you.. How about you come with me and burn off some of that?" She wrapped her arm around his waist and dragged him off to the dance floor.

The three at the bar watched in bemused silence.

"Oh to be that young again." Hodgins laughed wistfully.

"No kidding." Said Cam. "Have you seen Booth and Brennan yet tonight?"

Angela and Hodgins exchanged glances. "Yes." They giggled.

"Oh, that sounds interesting, what did they come as?"

Angela smiled. "Indiana Jones and the Queen of Cupcakes. And let me tell you, they are both lookin HOT tonight.."

Cam raised an eyebrow.

"Look." Pointed Hodgins, and they all turned to see Booth and Brennan dancing in the middle of the crowd, swaying in time to the music, lost in their own world.

"Finally!" Cam said, standing up. "Now excuse me please, there is a very good looking half naked firefighter over there that I've just GOT to meet."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The music pulsed around them, throbbing through the floor into their feet as they danced.

His arm was around her waist as he spun her around. He smiled to himself and pulled her closer, inhaling the scent of her hair. She snuggled in.

"This is fun."

"The party? It's alright." He replied absently.

She looked up at him. "Don't you have fun at these things?"

He blinked. "Of course. I just wish they were a little less crowded." He said as yet another couple nearly bumped into them. Only a neat sidestep from Booth saved them from the collision. The offending couple spun on, oblivious.

"You're a very good dancer Booth." She said, feeling the muscles under her hand ripple.

"Thank you." He smiled down at her. "You're pretty good yourself."

She nodded. She was having trouble coming up with things to say. The nearness of him, combined with his costume, was making it hard to think straight let alone talk.

The lights dimmed suddenly, as they switched to black lights, which made his half opened shirt, and her skin, glow.

He lowered his head and spoke into her ear. "That's quite the costume you're wearing."

Her lips were millimetres from his neck, and the smell of his aftershave was making her feel intoxicated. "Do you like it?" She asked, forcing her brain to work.

He moved his hand down her side slowly. "Yes. You make an excellent Queen of Cupcakes. Or is it Cupcake Queen?"

She chuckled and ran her hand up his sleeve to rest behind his neck. "The former, but it doesn't really matter."

He spun her out into a twirl and then back in and dipped her, noticing that as she leaned back, he had an excellent view of her cleavage straining against her bra.

That settled it. She was not going to be dancing with anyone else that night, even if he had to kidnap her.

Luckily for him, she was thinking the exact same thing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Wendell leaned across the small table and showed Booth his phone. "Check out the score man.. We totally won tonight!"

They high fived each other and took long swigs of their beer.

"Won what?" Brennan said, reaching for the phone. A drunk King Arthur bumped into her and sent her flying into Booth's lap.

He wrapped his arms around her to keep her from sliding to the floor and smiled. "This is nice."

She nodded in surprise. Straightening up, she reached for the phone again, from the safety of Booth's lap. "You're not betting are you?"

"No." Booth said, smoothing down her skirt. "Keeping tabs on the hockey game."

"Oh. Ok." Brennan said. "Can I have some of your beer? I'm very thirsty."

Booth handed it to her with a smile.

Angela nudged Cam. "Do you see that?"

Cam looked. "Where? Oh! Is that Brennan sitting on Booth's lap? Drinking his beer?"

Angela nodded excitedly. "And he's got his hand on her thigh too!"

They exchanged glances, and headed as one towards the table.

"What's going on here?" Angela said teasingly, meaningfully glancing at Brennan and Booth.

They looked at her in pretend confusion.

"Someone bumped into me." Brennan stated.

"And you got your butt superglued to Booth's lap? I should be so lucky!" Angela laughed delightedly. "How about you Wendell? Anyone fall into your lap yet tonight?"

Wendell smirked and swung his legs out from under the table. "You offering?" He raised his eyebrows teasingly.

"Where did Hodgins get to?" Cam interrupted.

"Right here." He said from behind her, walking towards them with a tray full of drinks. "Last call people!"

They all found places to sit and grabbed a glass, except for Angela, who was planning on driving the race car home, and Brennan who was busy pretending there was nothing unusual about her sitting in Booth's lap, drinking Booths beer.

Booth was enjoying the sensation of her sitting on him, and how he could smell her perfume every time she leaned over to get a drink. He was relaxed but not drunk, and he knew she wasn't either, even though everyone else seemed to assume they both were.

He could see the soberness in her eyes, and the promise of what could come later, every time she looked at him.

He loved being so close to her, and he was fast developing a fixation on her frothy netted skirt. He couldn't seem to stop his hand from playing with the fabric. His fingers grazed her skin and she shivered compulsively. His fingers tingled.

He reached for his beer and had a drink.

Then rejoined the conversation.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Booth hailed the cab and then ushered Brennan into the backseat before getting in himself. He gave the cabbie her address and settled back in the seat to watch the lights fly by.

"That was fun." She commented, putting on her seatbelt.

"Yeah. And we won the hockey game too." He nodded.

"Did you recognize the blonde girl Wendell was leaving with?"

"No, but it's the same one who latched onto him right before the lights went out."

"There must have been something wrong with the fuse." Brennan replied, diverted.

"No, some funny man probably decided to shut them all off so he could make off with the rest of the booze."

"Have you ever done that?"

"Just once when I was a teenager. It was my cousins wedding." He smiled at the memory.

"Did you get caught?" She asked, leaning towards him.

"No, but my uncle Charlie sure did." Booth started laughing. "The lights came back on and there he was, kissing the waitress, two feet away from his wife."

"What happened then?" Brennan asked in excited horror. She loved to hear family stories.

"Aunt Irene smacked him on the head and called him a senile fool. He was about seventy, I think. I think the waitress was the most surprised, apparently she'd thought it was someone else."

"Who?"

Booth blushed, remembering the rest of the story. "I don't remember." He fibbed.

She smacked him on the arm. "You do so! You're blushing! She thought it was you!"

He smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Maybe." He admitted.

She looked up at him. "Did you kiss her later?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"She'd kissed my seventy year old uncle! Gross!" He shuddered.

Brennan burst out laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Booth paid the cab and ran to catch up to Brennan, who was holding the apartment door for him.

"How much was it? I'll pay you back half." She asked.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled, and ducked under her arm to get inside.

They walked into the lobby.

"Stairs or elevator?" He asked, the bright lights of the lobby showing off every detail of his costume.

She licked her lips. "Elevator."

They crossed to it and pressed the button. A second later, the doors slid open exposing a half naked couple furiously making out.

Booth made a choking sound and pressed the button again, to close the door. As the doors slid shut, the mirrored surface reflected Brennan's stunned expression and Booths grin. He couldn't hold back the laughter anymore.

Wiping tears from his eyes, he gasped. "Do you see that often here?"

She cracked a smile. "No. Or at least I don't." She looked thoughtfully at the elevator. "I've never thought of doing that."

"What? Having sex in the elevator?" he asked with a smile, his dimple flashing. "Usually you press the stop elevator button first." He headed for the stairs.

She stared after him. "Wait! You've had sex in an elevator before?" She ran after him, but he sprinted up the stairs to avoid answering the question.

When she caught up to him he was leaning against her door negligently studying the ceiling. "What took you so long?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Have you ever tried to run up the stairs in heels?" She replied, pointing to her shoes and unlocking the door.

He stared down at her shoes with interest, and followed them into her apartment. He'd follow those shoes anywhere. They were great looking shoes. He was wondering how they'd look in the air when she kicked them off. He frowned. Darn it. He closed the door behind him.

Brennan flipped on the lights and went to the kitchen.

Booth took off his gun and laid it on the hall table. He didn't want it accidentally going off should he be lucky enough to get groped.

By Bones.

He amended himself.

He'd been groped quite a bit tonight already, but he didn't think Bones had given it a go yet. Although he couldn't be positive… There was that one time, but she'd looked so innocent…

He slipped off his suspenders and left them hanging from his pants. He wasn't used to feeling so belted in. He glanced around the living room.

"Hey, I thought you bought a TV?"

"I did, it's in the bedroom."

"The bedroom?!"

She looked at him and smiled. "Yeah. Is that a problem?"

He raised his eyebrows. "No. No problem." What kind of fool would make a fuss about having to watch TV in her bedroom… Probably sitting on her bed…..In the dark… Chills of anticipation rushed through him. He felt like a teenager again. Only way more experienced...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"Ok, why don't you go ahead and put the movie on, it's on the bed, and I will in a moment with snacks!" She called from the kitchen.

He'd undone his suspenders, and somehow he looked even hotter. She put some cupcakes on a tray. Glancing at the tub of icing, she pulled out a spoon a stuck it in the jar, than licked the icing off it. MMM. Sinfully good. She put the spoon in the sink and shut the fridge door. No for some candy, and the wine.. And glasses. She couldn ft forget those....

Booth made his way to her bedroom and halted in the doorway. He'd never really been in here, except when he was searching for bad guys, so this was new. Candles were everywhere. A mountain of pillows graced the bed, and it smelled wonderful. Like Bones, mixed with cinnamon. He liked it.

He picked up the movie. A Collection case. Clue, and The Rocky Horror Picture Show, and The Addams Family.

He started laughing.

"What?" Brennan asked, carrying a tray filled with cupcakes, chocolate, candy, and a bottle of wine plus two glasses.

"These aren't scary movies!"

She blinked at him. "I know. But they're my halloween favorites..I thought it might be nice." She looked uncertain.

He melted. She really wanted this to be a special night. "It will be, I was just surprised, that's all. Which one should we watch first?"

She grinned in relief and put the tray on her bedside table. "How about The Addams family. Then Clue. And then the Rocky Horror Picture Show." She pulled out a lighter and started lighting the candles.

He set it up and settled back onto the bed, leaning back against the pillows, chewing on a gummy worm he'd plucked from the tray.

She turned out the lights and crawled across the bed to sit beside him and watch the show..

Booth smiled to himself. She'd giggled during the Addams family movie. It was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Not the movie, which he'd seen a hundred times, but her. She was letting him see another side of her tonight, and if he hadn't already been head over heels in love with her, he sure would be now.

She turned and saw his smile. "Did you like that one?"

"Yeah, Clue next?" He got up quickly.

"Yes please." She picked up a cupcake and started peeling the paper off the bottom carefully, so as not to pull any cake away too.

He swallowed and switched the movies. First cupcake of the night...

She sat back and licked the icing off the top slowly, watching the characters dash from room to room.

She loved this film. It always had the oddest effect on her.

She glanced at Booth out of the corner of her eye. He was lounging beside her, his hands behind his head.

She was pretty sure he was checking out Miss Scarlett.

She ran a finger down his chest till it ran into his half undone shirt. When he looked at her questioningly, she leaned over and kissed him, full on the mouth. After only a second he responded, kissing her back hungrily.........


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"You taste like cupcakes.." He whispered, running his hand down her side till he had a handful of skirt. He kissed her again.

"I'm the Queen of Cupcakes." She reminded him, breathlessly, reaching for him again.

The movie played on, but no one was watching.

She was half on top of him and he loved it. His hands clenched in her skirt and he groaned. She looked at him questioningly, fear that he would reject her in her eyes.

He flipped her over so that he lay on top, between her legs, and he kissed her again. He smiled, undoing her cardigan and opening it so he could kiss her flesh. "Do you want to stop?" He whispered between kisses.

She arched her back towards him and pulled his head towards hers. "Never." She moaned.

He bit at her neck playfully as she undid his pants and pushed them down his hips. He laughed into her neck. "Maybe we should slow down." He kissed her collarbone. "We've got all night." He undid the clasp on her bra and opened it, running his hand over her exposed flesh.

"We could always do it again....and again." She whispered. His touch was shooting sparks straight through her, and she wanted him badly.

He chuckled and dipped his head to her chest, using his tongue slowly.

She couldn't think straight. She wrapped her legs around his hips.

He reached down and put his hand on her thigh under the skirt and kissed her on the mouth with a groan. "You're right.... Slow later....Take it off."

He opened his eyes and stared down at the woman sleeping in his arms. The sheets were tangled around them. He brushed the hair out of her face and smiled as she snuggled closer.

They had made love all night.

And half the morning.

And he still felt the need for her.

He checked the clock. Two PM. Good thing it was Saturday.

She stirred and opened her eyes, focusing on him with a hungry gaze.

He smirked down at her.

She reached for him. "Maybe we should go get breakfast.." She kissed him.

He ran his hand down her side and onto her naked butt. "Maybe we should get delivery.."

She giggled, and ran her hand up his chest. "To tired to move?" She teased, staring into his smoky eyes.

He pulled her on top of him. "No, I've got another sort of problem." He moved against her...

She looked at the clock and smiled. "Only 37 hours till we have to go to work." She raised her eyebrows. "According to my calculations, if we save 8 hours for sleeping," she licked his throat sensually, "That leaves 29 hours for...other activities.."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Well, then, we'd better get started."

The alarm clock went off, and he stared at it blurrily.

An arm reached across him and turned it off, before wrapping around his waist. He smiled, remembering the weekend. They hadn't spent all their time making love. They'd taken breaks to eat, shower, sleep, and play cards.

Although he supposed technically the showers didn't count as a break because.... And then the card games had also led to.....And those shoes! Those wonderful sexy shoes..His grin grew even bigger, remembering how he'd outplayed her at strip poker until all she'd had left on was those shoes.

"Bones.."

She smiled up at him happily.

He kissed her on the lips gently. "I love you... And what the hell was in those cupcakes?"

"Secret recipe." She crawled out of bed. "And I love you too." She grinned at him wickedly and ran for the shower.

She didn't make it.....

And they were late for work.

The end


End file.
